


we're doing nothing at all

by alinaandalion



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alinaandalion/pseuds/alinaandalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post- "The Double Blind Job."  Hardison asks Sophie for advice about Parker, and he and Parker have to get used to their changing relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're doing nothing at all

Hardison knocked on Eliot’s apartment door and waited until it opened.  
  
“Hey, man.”  
  
Eliot looked him up and down.  “What’re you doing here?”  
  
“Just thought we could hang out,” Hardison replied as he shuffled his feet.  “So can I come in?”  
  
Eliot just opened the door a little wider and walked off; Hardison stepped inside and looked around.  There was more clutter around than normal, but he shrugged that off since they had just finished a job.  
  
Sophie wandered out of the kitchen then, a piece of carrot in one hand, and he realized she was wearing one of Eliot’s shirts.  
  
“So, I just really don’t understand…”  She trailed off when she saw Hardison.   She gave him a smile.  “Hey.”  
  
Hardison looked from Eliot to Sophie.  “What, um….”  He waved his hand and asked, “Have you guys eaten?”  
  
“We’re cooking some pasta,” Sophie replied.  She gestured at her shirt.  “The sauce kind of exploded on me, so I had to borrow something of Eliot’s.”  
  
Hardison nodded his head.  “Cool.  So, can I join you guys?”  
  
“Figured you would show up eventually,” Eliot grumbled.  “Where’s Parker?”  
  
“Um, I’m not exactly sure.”  
  
“What did you say to her after I left?” Sophie asked as she tilted her head to the side.  
  
Hardison waited until Eliot went back to the kitchen and rubbed the back of his neck.  “She told me that she’s developed weird feelings for pretzels.  So I told her that the pretzels are there for her when she wants them.”  
  
She thought about his words as she chewed on her bottom lip, finally giving him a smile.  “I’m glad.  I was worried that you wouldn’t feel the same way about her.”  
  
“But, she does like me, right?”  He collapsed onto the couch.  “And, if she does, what do I do now?  Wait for her to make the first move?  Because I could end up waiting forever for that.”  
  
“She was jealous,” Sophie said carefully.  “So I encouraged her to talk to you.  From what I understand, she does like you.”  
  
“And?  What should I do with that?”  
  
“Give her some time to get used to the idea.  This is new for her.  And, she’ll let you know when she’s ready for more.  She just might not say it.”  Sophie patted his shoulder.  “It’ll be fine, Hardison.”  
  
She walked into the kitchen, and Hardison sank a little further into the couch.  He looked around again and saw that Eliot still didn’t have a television.  He also wasn’t allowed in the kitchen anymore while Eliot was cooking after that incident with the microwave and an explosion Hardison was maintaining was not his fault.  
  
He pulled out his phone and checked for any new messages.  Nothing.  When he looked up, he saw Parker and nearly jumped out of his skin.  
  
“Damn, where did you come from?”  
  
Parker cocked her head.  “The hall.  Are Sophie and Eliot in the kitchen?”  
  
“Yeah.  I’m not allowed in there anymore, remember?”  He patted the cushion beside him.  
  
She grinned as she sat down.  “Yeah.  Eliot still think that was your fault?”  
  
“Only because you disappeared and left me with that mess.”  
  
“Not my fault you didn’t want to go out the window.”  
  
He nudged her leg with his knee.  “That’s ‘cause you crazy, girl.”  
  
She gave him a shy smile, and she looked like she was about to say something else when Eliot called, “Get your asses in here while it’s hot!”  
  
She jumped up and bounced into the kitchen, and he sighed.  This was going to be harder than he thought.


End file.
